


Title of the Unknown

by thelonelywriter



Series: Poetry and Rants [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Gen, Humanity, Poetry, Rants, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think people can explode from having too many thoughts? I do. Well, in a sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I mostly post Destiel fanfiction on here, but my friend and lovely beta encouraged me to post some of my own writing that wasn't fanfiction. I hope you guys like it :3

Do you think people can explode from having too many thoughts? I do. Well, in a sense. Sometimes I've felt like I was going to explode there was so much rushing around inside of me, things darting behind trees, hiding, receding to the corners of my brain; yet somehow, somehow torturing me, drawing me inside so I became an endless vacuum of self, a disappearance, an absence left behind, an absence caused by too much presence and soon enough it's all too confusing to understand nor describe because I'll start up with the philosophy stuff, the existentialism, the whole struggle with self, all the stuff that brings me to a mess of five cups of coffee, an empty journal, and even more thoughts. 

Now, don't even get me started on thoughts, those things are enigmas inside themselves. But they just... happen. We can't control them. We can control our actions, but not our feelings or thoughts. And trust me, that is friggin difficult. 

Everyone, I mean every single person in the world has probably misused their thoughts and done something terribly awful, regretful, embarassing, whatever. But how exactly do you misuse a thought you ask? Well, I have no clue actually. Maybe you can't misuse thoughts. I mean, where do they come from exactly? 

Of course, some scientist out there can just pull out a handy ol' map of the brain, a lab coat (to look official of course,) and one of those neat laser pointy things and BAM thought process, all wrapped up in a nice package of scientific knowledge with a bow on top. But I'm a little ambivalent about science. Yeah, it's super helpful, we need it to continue understanding the earth and nature and ourselves even, but sometimes science is just... annoying. Maybe I'm bias though, Biology class was dreadful. 

But now here we have the whole Darwin's theory versus God but jeez, don't even get me started on spiritual beliefs, I'll be ranting for pages and pages. I'll simply exhaust myself with that and I'm constantly exhausted enough, so let's go there some other day, yes? 

RIGHT, so I was talking about thoughts, I got a little off topic, I'm a little, I guess you'd say jittery, and my thoughts are just zooming by at the speed of sound. This writing entry, journal, essay, whatever the hell it is, started off serious, but now I'm finding it a little humourous. I'm also finding I have no idea what to write next because my science rant distracted me. 

Okay. Anyways. My point is, thoughts are uncontrollable, strange, weird, and they surprise us sometimes. And what I think is real amazing, is that some of our thoughts are way way deep down, hidden and buried, and we're the ones doing that, we buried them in their graves. Crazy, huh? So I'm stopping here, regretting a bit on my choosing of topics because this was far far too deep a topic that I cannot delve into at the moment because I don't want to write a million page essay on the existential crisis I have when I start thinking about how humans tick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! So that's my first original work, and let me know what you thought of it!!


End file.
